Faces
by CullenLove002
Summary: Bellas POV of the Breaking Dawn part when Jacob it talking to Carlisle on the porch to when Bella drinks blood out of the cup. MIGHT continue if I get good reviews
1. Chapter 1

**One shot of what was going on when Jacob was talking to Carlisle on the porch in Breaking Dawn inside the house. **

**Bella's POV**

I sucked in a breath, careful not to stretch anything too far. I was more exhausted than I'd ever felt in my entire life, worse than on the plane on the way back from Italy. But just like then, I had a reason to keep my eyes open.

"Bella," Edward groaned, barely caressing my face with the back of his cold hand. I made a grab for his hand, but I was especially slow, so he waited till I took his in mine, and held it against my cheek.

"Don't," I whispered, "Don't think about it." He groaned again as I kissed the palm of his stone hand.

"How can I not? This is _killing_ you, Bella! Please, grasp that!" he said

"No," I said defiantly. "I love him, Edward. I love him every bit as much as I love you. I couldn't… I couldn't hurt him." I used my free hand to run over my stomach with. He turned his face away from mine for a long moment. "Edward," he didn't turn, "Edward, please, look at me."

It took another second, but he turned his neck stiffly in my direction. "Come closer," I whispered. I could hear Rose growling from behind me about the close contact, but I shook it off. He inched closer, a pained look on his face that I hated to see. "I will live through this, Edward. I promise you, I will keep my heart beating."

"You can't promise me that, Bella. There is no guarantee…" his voice sounded like the echo of a person, like a ghost.

"I can, and I will. I'm strong enough," I encouraged him. He shook his head again.

"I know you're strong, Bella. If you weren't, you wouldn't have lived through half of what you have. You amaze me, but this… this is different. Everything that has come at you, has come from the outside, it has been something you could fight off, or that I could protect you from. Now… its attacking you from the inside, and you won't,_ let_ me protect you,"

"He's not attacking me," I argued weakly. I could tell that he was only a third way here. Part of him was dealing with this in his own way, and the other was outside, listening to Jacob and Carlisle on the porch. I stayed silent for a moment… wondering. I'd thought about this a couple times since I'd realized that I was pregnant. I wondered which time... had it been the first night? Had it been the night I'd woken up from my dream? Which night had I been blessed with something so far out of my wildest dreams?

"What are you thinking?" he asked after another silent moment.

"Isle Esme," I whispered carefully. If I told him the whole truth, he would surely be upset. He nodded once, and turned his face to the front door. "Please, look at me," I begged. I couldn't bear to be without his face. It was so vital to me now. He turned to me, and took his hand from my face, taking my hands with it, and kissed it once.

I sucked in a breath as the nudger inside of me stretched a little. "What is it?" Edward asked frantically.

"It's nothing," I breathed, "He's just moving a little," Edward and Rosalie were over me at once as they helped me shift into a more comfortable position. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Edward growled at my term, but took a seat by my head again, my hand still in his. I sighed and closed my eyes, mostly content for the moment.

I didn't hear him move, all I could feel was the cool, sweet smell of his breath on my face before his lips touched mine for the slightest of moments. It could hardly be called a kiss, but it was the most he'd touched me since the plane ride home. Rosalie hissed again in the background, "Please, Rose," I mumbled as a smile crept across my face. I started closed my eyes again, not certain I'd last another minute before crashing, but I heard him stand up. My eyes snapped right back open and my heart pounded a little harder in my chest, he couldn't leave. But his face wasn't the mask of horror it had been only a moment ago… there was something there. Not quite hope, but something close?

"I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak with Carlisle for a moment." Rosalie took a step closer to me, hunching over casting a shadow in response, "Actually, Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?"

"What is it, Edward?" I asked quietly as he placed my hand on my chest, careful not to touch my stomach. I grimaced a little.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. It will just take a second." He turned to Rosalie, "Please, Rose?"

I waited curiously for her response. "Esme? Could you mind Bella for me?" I suppose I deserved it, but I didn't like feeling like the child who liked to play with fire a little too much. Esme was next to me in a flash, placing her hand on the one Edward had dropped.

"Of course," she said. I watched Edward nod and turn toward the door, with Rosalie close behind. I turned my head and huffed. "It's alright, sweetheart," Esme soothed.

"I'm fine,"

She chuckled once, "You don't have to be so brave, darling. This is harder than anything any of us have imagined. And I thought pregnancy was hard when _I_ went through it," she rolled her eyes. "You have a way of putting things into perspective."

"That's right," I paused for a moment. "What was it… like? For you?" I couldn't stop my voice from quivering just a tiny bit. As much as I tried to hide any bit of pain from Edward, I wouldn't deny that giving birth was not something I was looking forward to.

"It was very difficult, but not nearly as difficult as I am guessing it will be for you. The spinal tap hadn't been invented yet, so it was a completely natural birth. Of course it was painful, but the contractions were much, much worse. When you're in the moment, all you are thinking about getting the baby safely out, and everything seems to speed up once you've made it that far."

I nodded in understanding, and closed my eyes. I wondered what Edward had left about, and concentrated on breathing evenly. After thirty seconds it was clear that I failed at that task. I opened my eyes again, too curious to sleep now, and watched as Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jacob all walked in. Edward reached me first, taking Esme's place and touching my hand. I was able to breathe again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay. I know I said this would be a one shot, but then I got a review saying that I should have continued a little bit to where she drinks blood for the first time. And since I'm in a very happy, short story writing mood, I figured, why not? Here's chapter two =] R&R! (you never know… you might get me to make it a three shot)**

**Bella POV**

"What's going on?" My eyes flickered to Jacob then Back to Edward as my hands moved slowly to my stomach.

Carlisle was the one to respond, "Jacob had an idea that might help you… It's won't be pleasant, but-"

"But it will help the baby," I turned my head to Rose. "We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe,"

I thought about that for a moment. I'd do anything to save the kid inside me, even if it was _unpleasant. _I had to laugh, "Not pleasant? Gosh, that will be such a change." I eyeballed the needle stuck in my arm and turned away when my stomach began to flutter. Rosalie's perfect laugh joined in. Edward took a step closer and my heart fluttered when he grasped my hand.

"Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous. Repulsive." There was no humor on his face, or in his voice. He didn't look well at all. I sucked in a little breath by how tortured he looked. I had to speak quickly to distract him even the tiniest bit.

"How bad?"

Carlisle stepped a little closer, "We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than to yours. We think its thirsty."

"Oh." It took me a second before I realized that by thirsty, he didn't mean giving me more water. "_Oh,_"

"Your condition – both of your conditions – are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test the theory – "

"I've got to drink it," I glanced back up at Edward, his expression hadn't changed. I hurried to reassure him that I didn't mind, anything to make this better. "I can do that. Practice for the future, right?" I smiled up at him, but there was no affect on his face. My heart fell just a little. "So who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?" I tried again.

This stopped Edward for a moment, he turned to share a glance with Carlisle.

"It will be a more effective test if we don't cut corners, Bella," he said.

"If the fetus is craving blood, it's not craving animal blood." Edward explained.

Rosalie rushed in to encourage me, " It won't make a difference to you, Bella, Don't think about it."

Who in the world would donate their blood for me to drink? There were seven vampires that knew about my condition, and… well a bunch of wolves, but Jake wouldn't…

"I'm not here as a donor, Bells." He gave me a strange look. "Sides, if its human blood that thing's after," I cringed internally at the word _thing_. I suppose you could compare it to figuring out that your child was being bullied on the play ground. "And I don't think mine applies –"

Rosalie cut him off, "We have blood on hand. For you – just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better."

I ran my hand over my stomach, feeling a kick from my little nudger. I would do absolutely anything for him, drinking human blood included. And who knew? Maybe it really would work. Besides, in not long at all I'd be drinking blood just like the rest of them. Why not get an early start, maybe get used to the idea?

"Well… _I'm _starving," my stomach grumbled as if to prove my point, "So I'll bet he is, too. Let's go for it. My first vampire act." I smiled at the thought.

Before anyone could respond Rose and Carlisle were up the stairs, probably getting the blood. I thought about how much had changed since I'd come back from Isle Esme… Rosalie had absolutely hated me before, and now… well I had the strangest feeling that we were becoming _friends._

My mind flashed to our phone conversation…

"_Bella, what are you _talking_ about?!" Rosalie screeched into the phone, "You just married my brother seventeen days ago! How could you?"_

_My voice quivered a little in response, "What do you mean…" _

"_How could you do this to him? How could this have happened? I mean __**who**__ was it?!" she was still yelling. _

"_I don't understand," I whispered into the phone so that Edward couldn't hear me. _

"_Bella. How could you have cheated on him? You're on your honeymoon for god's sake! Did you screw the house keeper or something? What have you _done?!_ This is going to destroy Edward!" _

_It clicked. "I didn't cheat on him!" I nearly yelled into the phone. _

"_Then how did this happen, Bella? Huh?"_

"_This is __**Edward's**__ baby!" I said exasperated. There was no sound on the other end for a minute, but I could hear Emmett in the background._

"_It's… its Edward's?" Rosalie whispered. _

"_Of course it is! I would never… I could never…"_

"_Then what's the problem?" _

"_He wants to take it out, he wants to get rid of it, he thinks it's going to hurt me. You have to help me, Rose. I don't want him to. I… I love it. Him," _

_Another pause on the end of the line. "Don't worry about a thing, I won't let them touch you, Bella. This baby will be perfectly fine. Just get home safely and I'll take care of everything, okay?"_

"_Okay," I nodded even though she couldn't see it. I looked out the kitchen window, Edward was coming back from the boat. "He's coming back, I have to go, Bye!" I clicked the phone shut._

I came back to the present and looked up at Edward's face. He was staring at me through glass eyes. It killed me to see him in so much pain. If only he could just _see_ that this baby was the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to us… hadn't he wished out loud that I could become pregnant? That we had that sort of potential? I supposed that he hadn't factored the possibility of my death into that equation… no. I would live through this, and this baby, _Edward's_ baby, that was what mattered. If it had been anyone else's… I'm not sure that this would have been worth it. But this baby was half Edward, and if I was lucky, looked more like him than me.

Rosalie interrupted my train of thought and I watched her flit to the kitchen. Edward turned his head minutely and mumbled something under his breath, rolling his eyes. He looked back to me and just shook his head. Rosalie whipped past us again, and I turned to Jacob, a little curious.

"This was your idea?" I was shocked to say the least, that Jacob of all people would ever encourage me to drink human blood… especially while I was still human. I wasn't entirely surprised though, at the annoyed look on his face.

"Don't blame me for this one. Your vampire was just picking snide comments out of my head."

I felt the corners of my mouth turn up a little. Why did it feel so good to see him? I shouldn't feel so happy to see him while I was clearly tearing him up further than I'd already done. I didn't feel confused the way I had before… I wasn't in love with him, not at all. But the feeling that something was missing when he was gone was suddenly very powerful, now that I'd seen him again.

"I didn't expect to see you again,"

"Yeah, me, either," he mumbled staring at me in a strange way. His eyes drooped and he looked like he was swaying, about to pass out. Well, he'd been through a lot for one day… and all for me. What was wrong with me? I continued to corrupt his life.

"Edward told me what you had to do. I'm sorry," I couldn't tell him how sorry I was.

"S'okay. It was probably only a matter of time till I snapped over something Sam wanted me to do," I couldn't deny it, I had been so sure that he would have tried to kill Edward. The look on his face when they had gone outside… well anyone would have thought the same. And now he'd gone and left his pack with only Seth for company to save the vampires.

"And Seth,"

"He's actually happy to help," Jacob said. Another non surprise, Edward and Seth had grown close over the month and a half of Jacob's absence.

"I hate causing you trouble," He laughed once, only a little. And it was more of a bark. I sighed, "I guess that's nothing new, is it?"

"No, not really." He said bluntly.

"You don't have to stay and watch this," I said almost inaudibly. I knew he could hear me, his hearing was almost as good as any vampires. My stomach growled a little and that pins and needles feeling was starting to creep up my whole body. I shifted a little to make it easier.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go. The wolf thing is a lot less appealing since Leah joined up."

"Leah?" Leah absolutely _loathed_ me, probably worse than she hated any vampire. Why on earth would she be here, helping us? I couldn't wrap my head around it. Jake seemed surprised that I didn't know. He turned to Edward.

"You didn't tell her?"

Edward just shrugged, he was still staring at my face.

"Why?" I couldn't understand why Leah would ever leave Sam's pack.

"To keep an eye on Seth,"

That made a little sense, but not a lot. "But Leah hates us," I whispered. Something flashed across Jake's face, and I couldn't be sure of the emotion, but it looked a little like irritation. For a brief second I considered Leah being a… a sort of spy for Sam's pack.

"Leah's not going to bug anyone. She's in my pack, so she follows my lead." Jacob explained. He read my face and continued almost sarcastically, "You're scared of _Leah_, but you're best buds with the psychopath blonde?"

I tried to glare at him, but it would seem that when you're pregnant with a half vampire half human baby craving for human blood, you're really actually very exhausted and any sort of movement is painful and tiring. "Don't. Rose…" I looked for a good word to defend my sister in law, "understands," I settled with.

"Yeah, she understands that you're gonna die and she doesn't care, s'long as she gets her mutant spawn out of the deal."

That hurt deep. Any jab he made at my baby brought up that same "my child is being bullied" feeling. "Stop being a jerk, Jake,"

He smiled, "You say that like it's possible."

I was trying to stay mad, I really was, but it didn't work. I smiled back at him. Carlisle walked into the room then with Rosalie, and a plastic white cup with a bendy straw. He hesitated before handing it to me. My eyes quickly widened and my heart sped up. I could already feel my stomach start to churn…

"We could try another method,"

"No, no, I'll try this first. We don't have time…" my hand felt to my stomach. Edward helped me prop myself up on a pillow, and Rosalie held my head up. "Thanks,"

"Don't mind them," Rosalie said.

I lifted the cup to smell, and I was almost repulsed by it. But it didn't smell bad…

"Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way," Edward's soothing voice said, and I saw his ghost white hand reach out for my cup.

"Plug your nose," Rose suggested.

"No, that's not it. It's just that it… it smells good." I whispered, a little ashamed.

"That's a good thing. That means we're on the right track. Give it a try." Rosalie said excitedly. I took a huge breath, and breathed out to calm myself down. My stomach grumbled again, getting excited as if there was a huge hot fudge brownie Sunday right in front of me. I shoved the straw between my lips and sucked in.

I was amazed at how… how good it tasted. It was almost sweet, and it was a little… thick. Like a milk shake. Except different from any flavor in the world… I couldn't find the words for it… so… good… I hadn't really eaten or been able to drink anything in days, and this just hit the spot. I moaned,

"Bella, love –" Edward started,

"I'm okay," I looked up a little bashfully, "It _tastes_ good too," Edward's face was a little shocked, but he looked pleased. Finally, something seemed to be going right.

"That's good, a good sign," Rosalie said from behind me.

Edward's hand fell lightly to my face, cupping around my cheek. I sighed at his touch, and sucked another gulp from the straw.

"How's your stomach? Do you feel nauseated?" Carlisle asked/

"No, I don't feel sick. There's a first, eh?" I almost laughed and smiled up at Edward, and I could swear I almost saw the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I skipped a **_**lot**_** to get to this part… but I've had a ton of people asking for this part, and I figured that as long as I'm on a roll, I'd better do this part, since it's one of my favorites. Enjoy =] **

**Bella POV**

Everyone was quiet. Rosalie was upstairs getting me another cup of blood, Jake was lounging in a chair with his feet up, and Edward and I just stared at each other. It was sort of our own secret form of communication. His eyes black eyes bore into mine, smoldering just the smallest bit. His absolute beauty sent my head spinning and my heart racing, I sucked in a small breath. His face was smooth, calm. The blood diet had been working so well, the difference in his general atmosphere was obvious. I think he finally believed that there was a chance I would make it through this alive. I sighed and sunk further into the couch, brushing my hand against his face, he held it there and let his eyes close.

We hadn't had much time to ourselves since we'd left the island. Actually, there hadn't been a single second that we'd been completely alone, this was as close as it got. With a strange jab to my heart, I longed for the beautiful island, the sun and the ocean breeze. I missed the warmth of the water, the vibrant colors that touched every surface of the beach. Most of all, I missed the nights. I missed the way Edward would hold me and the way his cold body was the perfect balance to the heat. I missed that first night…

Suddenly, Edward's face changed. He looked oddly confused. "Did you say something?" he asked. Instantly, I thought something was wrong, because nobody had hearing as good as Edward's. Well… nobody had hearing as good as any vampire. He was looking at me… but was he talking to Rose? She was farther away…

"Me? I didn't say anything…" I said, rather puzzled.

"What are you thinking right now?" His eyes probed my own, searching for something.

"Nothing, what's going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" he asked.

I thought for a second, and was too embarrassed to tell the whole truth, so I put it into terms that only he would understand, "Just… Esme's Island. And feathers," I blushed deeply and looked down once before returning my gaze to Edward.

"Say something else," he whispered,

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?" And then his face shifted. The look he had was something I hadn't seen since our honeymoon… since before we'd found out I was pregnant. It was the way he looked at me when he was completely and totally happy. But that wasn't even the most surprising. Swiftly, and delicately, Edward put his hands on my bulging stomach. I gasped at the feeling, it was as if his hands were _meant_ to fit right there.

"The f… it…" he gulped, "the baby," I sucked in another breath at the way his voice wrapped around the word like the most precious blanket, "likes the sound of your voice."

The baby… my little nudger… liked the sound of my voice?

"HOLY CROW YOU CAN HEAR HIM!?" My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe out of sheer excitement. From inside my stomach, something kicked spastically. I winced, and Edward's pale hands caressed my stomach till he reached the top, and rubbed where my nudger had kicked me.

"Shh, you startled it… him," he whispered in wonder. I was sure that I would have died on the spot of happiness. Edward understood, I could tell from the look on his face that he _finally_ loved this baby too, this baby that was half of him. My heart bulged and threatened to burst out of my chest. I patted my stomach just next to Edward's hand.

"Sorry baby," I whispered. Edward's head cocked to the side and listened hard, his face in totally concentration. "What's he thinking now?"

"It… he or she is…" he looked up at me then with his smoldering eyes, "_happy_," And so I started to cry. Tears streamed down my face and I was sure that my heart actually did jump out of my rib cage and do a jig around the living room.

"Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are. How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little EJ, of course you're happy."

"What did you call him?" Edward asked curiously.

"I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want… well you know." Until about one minute ago, our baby had been a curse to Edward. The word curse made me sick to my stomach, this baby was the best thing that could ever have happened to us.

"EJ?"

"Your father's name was Edward, too," I smiled at him.

"Yes, it was," he smiled back, "What…?" he paused and cocked his head again, and I had a sudden urge to kiss him. The look on his face was glowing. He'd never looked more beautiful. "Hmm."

"What?"

"He likes my voice, too," he smiled at me.

"Of course he does," he'd just pointed out the obvious. "You have the most beautiful voice in the universe, who wouldn't love it?"

I hadn't heard Rosalie come back, so I jumped a little when she said, "Do you have a backup plan? What if he's a she?" She leaned over me from the back side of the couch.

I wiped away a few tears before answering, "I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking… Ruh-_nez-_may." It was a new development, I'd been thinking about using Edward's human mother's name when I'd first thought about it. But somehow, I couldn't picture calling my daughter 'Elizmee'. And I wasn't a fan of 'Renezibeth' either… So I'd tried Esme, and it worked.

"Ruhnezmay?" Rose pronounced slowly.

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?" I asked. I gauged Edward's expression and he looked curious, the thought of a baby girl. I think he liked the idea of it… maybe the idea of a little girl made the whole thing seem a bit more innocent.

"No, I like it. It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so _that_ fits."

"I still think he's an Edward." I looked at my Edward, but he looked distant, staring off into space.

"What? What's he thinking now?" I almost begged for more. He was silent for half a second, but then he laid his head tenderly against my stomach. It felt even better than his hands.

"He loves you, he absolutely _adores_ you." He whispered. I started crying all over again and ran my hands through his tussled hair, playing with it between my fingers. If I could have leaned over my ginormous stomach to kiss him, I would have.

I was so happy in our own little moment, that I'd all but forgotten that Jacob was in the room when he suddenly stood up. His eyes were crazed and he was shaking violently in an aggressive stance.

"Ahh," Edward's head snapped up with mine. He moved faster than lightening to the side table next to the couch with my cup of blood on it, and threw an object from within to Jacob, who caught it in his hand. "Go, Jacob. Get away from here." He said urgently. Without a word, Jacob half ran out the door and toward the garage.

"What happened? What's wrong with Jake?"

"Good riddance," Rosalie muttered.

Edward shook his head, "Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing to worry about,"

"Edward…" I started but Edward shook his head again, and took my cup of blood from the table, handing it to me. "What?" I asked.

"Jacob's just feeling… alone, at the moment."

"How?"

"He's… he feels like he's the only one that… doesn't exactly like…" He trailed off, and he didn't have to finish his sentence. Jacob hated my baby, and now he felt like the only one who resented it. Which… he sort of was…

"Oh," I didn't know quite what to say. There was a special spot in my heart that belonged to Jacob that pinched at his pain and anger… but I wasn't entirely sure that I could come down from such a high. The moment had been perfect… it was what it should have been like when Edward first found out that I was pregnant, rather than being scarred and angry with himself.

I took a sip from my cup and took a deep breath. I wouldn't let this moment be ruined. I took Edward's hand with my free one, and tugged him up to the couch. "Are you okay?" he asked, searching my face.

I nodded, "I'm fine. Will Jacob be okay?"

He nodded in response, "I believe so. He just needed to calm himself down, and he couldn't do it very well here, surrounded in all of this." He motioned between the three of us.

"Okay, then I'll be alright." I reached out to touch his face, and he rest his hand on my belly. I gasped as I felt the baby – for once – gently kick me from the inside. I looked up at Edward, and he smiled. Rosalie slipped off from the back of the couch and flitted over to where Jacob had been sitting. She seemed completely at ease now, with Jake gone and Edward happy. "You look thirsty," I commented on Edward's bruise like circles beneath his eyes.

"Nothing I can't manage," he said non chalantly as he draped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "So… Edward or Renesmee?" he asked casually.

I nodded, "I think it will be a boy, though."

"Why is that? I've heard nothing but 'he' this, or 'him' that. How can you be so sure?"

I shrugged, "Those… those dreams that I had, on the island,"

"Yes?"

"They were about a little boy, with green eyes."

"I thought you were having nightmares about the Volturi?"

"They were, just not exactly." He waited for me to explain. I took a breath before I continued, holding his hand to my stomach. "In my dreams, I was protecting the little boy from the Volturi. I didn't know why, I just knew that I had to protect him." I shuddered at the memory of the dark line of Volturi soldiers slowly gliding toward, with all the people I loved surrounding us in flames.

"Figures," Edward rolled his eyes, "That you would have nightmares about saving someone else's life, someone you didn't know existed yet." I smiled. "Do you have any sense of self preservation at all?"

"Probably not, no." I chuckled slightly, taking another sip form my cup.

"A little boy with green eyes, then?"

"You had green eyes, when you were human," I said logically.

"But… what if the baby had your eyes? Once you're changed… if you live through this," his eyes held a tint of sadness as he said the words, and I was tempted to interrupt him, but he continued, "well I love your eyes… I would hope, that the baby would have your eyes."

"I think that it would be best if this kid looked as little like me as possible," I muttered.

"I'm not even going to try to argue with you right now. You're pregnant, and delusional." He kidded. I took a whack at his arm, but it was a weak attempt.

"Am not, I'm perfectly fine." He just chuckled at my awful aim at his arm.

"You should rest, Bella," he said, kissing my forehead. I sighed, knowing that he was right. I could only hope that this setting would be just as perfect when I woke up.

"Alright, hang on just a second," I held up a finger, and chugged the rest of blood from my cup. He raised a brow at me and I smiled, "All done,"

"Sleep now, love," he whispered and brushed some hair from my face. I tried to scoot around so that I could put my head in his lap, but I was having difficulties.

"Do you think you could –?" He laughed and gently spun me around. I slowly made my way down so that I was completely on my back, and rested my head against his leg. Without warning, he tossed a thick afghan over my body, and tucked it in at my sides. "Thank you," I whispered, and snuggled up next to him. Again, he kissed my forehead, and I fell to sleep.


End file.
